


Not a big deal

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Takumi shows Kiba how to iron.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Not a big deal

"So this is where you work," Kiba says, standing in the middle of the room with the iron board, looking around curiously. It's not that he is specifically interested in ironing itself, it's more like Takumi works here and he finds himself being interested in everything Takumi does.

"Yeah," Takumi's voice sounds from the entrance where he slips off his shoes, joining Kiba and his eyes follow the other's gaze. Why is it that Kiba's voice seems to sound more pleasant when they were alone? And is it just him or has it gotten deeper?

"It's really not a big deal," Takumi curls his lips as if he didn't burn his first shirt when he first came here.

"Hmmm," Kiba just humms and smiles a little.

Takumi's face heats up and he hates it, being embarrassed like this so easily when it comes to this one. He turns his head to the side and grabs one of the shirts, unfolds them and switches on the iron, showing off to Kiba as if Kiba had never seen an iron before. Kiba says nothing as Takumi irons thoroughly, he just stands there and watches him, finding it adorable how eager and earnest the other looks.

His hairstrands are hanging in his face and there is a little frown between his eyebrows and Kiba patiently waits until he's done with the shirt.

"Someone who can't iron isn't a decent man.. or something," Takumi says, remembering the time when he had said this to Kusaka, and the memory makes him frown. Sensing the change, Kiba is there with his understanding, mature calmness. He places a hand on Takumi's shoulder to comfort him, doesn't think much about the gesture before he actually does it, he would have done the same to Osada and Mari, to Kaido even.

But this is Takumi, and the way the other tenses under his touch doesn't lie, Kiba feels it, and Takumi feels it, too, freezing a little in shock, not knowing what to do. He is confused but doesn't want to show it, but he finds himself allowing that hand to linger there longer, and Kiba doesn't make any move to withdraw it, either. Takumi takes a deep breath.

"Inui-kun," Kiba says but it's more of a whisper, closer now, Takumi feels, feels Kiba stepping closer into his personal space, Kiba's breath tickling his neck. Takumi's hair smells good, Kiba thinks, the soft, long curls falling on Takumi's neck and shoulders and Kiba closes his eyes, it seems like both men are holding their breaths when Kiba begins to let his hand move, very slowly, towards the beautiful curls that tempt him so much, and Takumi lets him, lets it happen and he feels how Kiba's fingertips brush against the warm skin of his neck, gently, caressing, and he finds himself enjoying it, the sensation, the attention the other is giving him. 

Kiba gets a little bolder then, encouraged by the slightest of gasp that Takumi lets out, a little unwilling though, and Kiba finds it cute. He can't help but want to touch more, to elicit more sounds from the other. Higher his fingers wander, along the hairline and into the hair so that he can easily comb his fingers through it. Would Takumi like this? Kiba finds himself thinking that he wants to know what Takumi likes, how he wants to be touched. 

Maybe Takumi will let him find out.


End file.
